Yet Another Teen Titans in School
by LordShel85
Summary: You should know the basics by now. Gar and Jen are the new kids at school. They have to go to school, fall in love, blahblahblah. Pairings inside.
1. Nightmare

_Okay, let's get this straight. I'm continuing my other fic (for anyone that cares) but I needed to get this down before I forgot it. It's starting my new fic where, once again, the Titans are in high school. This just sets up one of the relationships. It is however, in no way romantic._

_Gar and Raven_

_Jen and Wally_

_Dick and Kori_

_Vic and Bee_

_Roy and Tara_

_Garth and nobodybecausehesucks_

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Gar snapped up as a bone-chilling scream pierced the darkness of his room. He quickly threw the covers off his body and dashed out of the room. He knew exactly where the scream came from, and that was what unnerved him the most. Halfway down the hall, he ran into his mother, who was in the process of rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"She's having the nightmares again." She yawned. Unlike Gar, she had become used to the fact that his sister would have nightmares every single night. He brushed past her as he continued down the hall.

"I'm on it mom. Guess the change of scenery didn't help." He shouted, as the screams died down. Finally making it to his sister's room, he pushed the door open and stepped in. "Jen? It's okay now." Jen was sitting up in her bed, clutching her chest and sobbing. Gar walked over and sat next to her. "Was it as bad as last time?"

"Worse." Jen stated, shaking her head. Gar pulled her into a hug and she clung to him, still sobbing. They sat that way for minutes, before Jen was finally able to calm down. "Gar?" She started hesitantly. "I never asked you. Why do you care so much about my nightmares?"

"You're my sister." He stated simply. "I love you."

"I'm not you're sister. I'm just some loser your mom and dad adopted off the streets." She said, hanging her head. Gar looked down at her and rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're the closest thing I've got. And family is about more than blood. I could care less where you came from. You've been like a sister to me, and I hope I've been like a brother to you. Well… a nice brother." Jen grinned and Gar chuckled lightly. "Okay now, you'd better get back to sleep. We start school tomorrow." Jen nodded and lowered her head to the pillow.

"Good night." Jen said. Gar turned around and flashed a grin.

"Good night. And I'll be here if you need me." He whispered before walking out of the room.

_Well, that's it. I got it down, and I can stop worrying. Tell me what you think. And if you haven't guessed by now, Jen is Jinx. Yes, Gar's parents adopted Jinx._


	2. Arrival and Introductions

_Ah yes. Chapter 2. Well, in this, you'll be introduced to Dick, Kori, and Vic. Have fun. Hopefully this will be as long as I want it to be. By the way, this is the first day of school PERIOD._

**Chapter 2: Arrival and Introductions**

"Gar! Get down her now! You're going to be late!" Jen covered her ears as Marie Logan yelled right next to her. Marie looked down to her sitting daughter. "Sorry honey."

"It's alright. I know how deaf Gar can be sometimes." Jen picked up the plate she had been eating off of and walked over to the sink. Rinsing it off, she checked the clock on the wall. "He'd better get down here soon or I'm gonna' leave with out him."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Gar shouted as he jumped down the stairs. As he ran over to the fridge to grab an apple, his mother caught him by the ear. "OW! OW! OW!"

"How many times have I told you not to jump down the stairs?" She asked as she twisted harder.

"At least thirty." Gar said grinning. "OW!" Marie let go of his ear and shook her head.

"Ya' know, people wonder how I deal with you. And I always say 'Oh, he's not that bad'." Marie handed each of them twenty dollars. "Here. Your lunch is paid for using an account system. Put this on your accounts. It should last the month."

"Gar'll go through it in a day." Jen said with a chuckle.

"Hey! I don't eat _that_ much." Gar whined.

"Yeah right!" Jen retorted, chuckling more. "I'm surprised you're not the size of a whale." Marie grabbed both of them and dragged them out the door.

"Get! You're going to be late." She said, slamming the door shut. Gar and Jen stared blankly at each other. The door opened again and Marie threw out to book bags. "Don't forget these" She finished sweetly and shut the door again.

"Oookay." Gar said. He shook it off and began walking, with Jen to his right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gar and Jen reached the school with time to spare. Squeezing through the crowd of teens clearly didn't want to enter the school just yet, they made it to the main entrance.

"Would ya' look at this. New kids." A gruff voice said behind them. Gar and Jen turned around to see two teens. One was short and wore a pair of glasses, and the other (obviously the speaker) was a hulking man who wore a muscle shirt and combat boots. "And one of um's not bad lookin'." The man finished in a badly seductive voice and licking his lips.

"Yeah. I don't think I'm gonna' be talking to you." Jen said in disgust.

"Oh come on." The short one said. "We're really likeable guys once you get to know us." The both took a few steps towards Jen. Gar leaped in their way.

"Not a step further bozos." He growled. The larger one grinned and laughed.

"You really wanna' fight? Okay. Let's go." He said, drawing his fist back. As he was about to punch, a voice rang out.

"We got a problem here?" Gar and Jen looked over to see a tall, muscular African-American teen. The two other teens had suddenly dawned a look of fear.

"Nope. No problem here Vic." The smaller one squeaked out. They both backed away and sped into the school.

"New here huh? Well, stay away from those two. There the school's assholes. But they're not the only ones. The other one they hang out with is just as bad. The name's Victor Stone. You can just call me Vic." A bell rang and Vic looked at his watch. "That's the ten minute bell. What's your home room?"

"Ummm…. Mr. Castle." Jen said, looking at her schedule.

"Same." Gar said. Vic smiled.

"Great. You're both in my homeroom. Come on. Follow me." And so they did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trio walked through the door just as the bell for homeroom rang. They took seats next to a red-haired girl and another boy who looked like he had way too much gel in his hair. Mr. Castle stood up and addressed them.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Castle. But just call me Frank. I hate being called 'Mr.', it makes me feel old." This got a chuckle out of the room. "Okay. On that note, let's see if we can get attendance done before announcements." Frank looked down at a sheet of paper on his desk.

"Kori Anders?" The red haired girl raised her hand beaming

"Dick Grayson?" Mr. Hair-Gel raised his hand.

"Timothy Kowalski?" A boy in back raised his hand.

"Garfield Logan" The rest of the kids in the room, with one exception, chuckled or giggled as Gar raised his hand.

"Jennifer Logan?" Jen raised her hand.

"Rachel Roth?" A girl in back raised her hand.

"And Victor Stone?" Vic raised his hand just as the announcements started. As is customary, no one was listening. Vic was introducing Gar and Jen to everyone else.

"Alright guys, this here is Dick, short for Richard and occasionally he is one." Vic dodged a swing from Dick. "Anyway, he's been studying Martial Arts since he was four. Not even I'd wanna' fight him." Dick grinned at this compliment. "This here is Kori. She moved here a few years ago from…. I don't even remember the name. Sorry Kori." Kori just smiled and nodded.

"That is fine Vic. It's not important." Vic nodded back. "Alright, moving on. This young man in camo is Tim Kowalski. In case you can't tell, he wants to be in the military. And he's the only kid in this school who I've personally seen match Dick in fighting skill. And think that's everyone."

"Who's the girl in the hoodie?" Gar asked. Vic looked back.

"Yeah. Rachel. She's not too social. I'm not sure why. I was partnered with her in Health last year and she's pretty nice… Once you get to know her." Vic scratched his head. "Well, I guess I just figured out why she's not social. Nobody really _wants_ to know her. They think she's a freak." The bell to end home room rang and everyone got up. "Listen guys, tomorrow, let's all try to get to know her. Unless one of you has her in a class. Then try today." Everyone nodded and headed off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Woohoo! First period math._ Jen thought in disgust as she walked into the room. Looking around, she saw and open spot next to a red-haired boy in a Weird Al t-shirt. She took a seat next to him and put her books under her seat. The boy leaned over and whispered, "Hey there. The names West, Wally West." Jen sighed. _Great! A James Bond wanna-be. This should be interesting._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Well folks, that's it for now. Tune in next time for jokes, classes and a fight. _

_Sorry for the Al reference by the way. I'm listening to six songs to get some "inspiration". **Falling Away From Me, Black Dog, Just the Girl **(I know, I know, but I heard it and I'm like "That's BB/Rae!")**, Image of the Invisible, Yoda **(That's where Al comes in)and **Teen Titans **(The full theme, not the TV cut). So see ya' next time._

_As always, review, and please throw in some suggestions and corrections (if any are needed). Randomness, monetary donations, and small offerings of food are also appreciated. Chao._


	3. MeetingRachelbeinginEnglishClassandaDate

_Alright! Let's do this! Next chapter! Yeah!_

Chapter 3: Meeting Rachel, being in English Class, and a Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. Actually… I might, but it would probably be a DTV or something.

"Welcome to first period English Class everyone. My name is Joseph Kerr. Of course, you'll be calling me Mr. Kerr. Up on the board, you'll see the seating arrangement I've worked out for you. Take a few minutes to look at it and get yourselves situated." With that, Mr. Kerr sat at his desk.

Gar looked around the room. It seemed different from the average English class room. _Maybe it's the size._ Gar thought. _Or it could be the movie posters all over the walls and the action figures on the desk. Yep, that's it._ He walked up the front board and looked for his seat. The seats were grouped in five sections of four desks. He was grouped with Tim Kowalski, Baran Flinders and Rachel Roth. _Hm. Now's my chance to introduce myself. _ Gar turned around and went to his designated seat. Tim and Baran were sitting across from each other, so that left Gar to sit across from Raven. As he sat down, he noticed that Baran was one of the two teens that had messed with he and Jen earlier. _Oh this should be fun._

"So…uh… What are reading?" He asked Rachel, who had her nose buried in a book. Barely glancing up from the book she replied,

"A book." Sighing, turned his head to the said and read the front cover of the book. _H.P. Lovecraft. The Dream-Quest of Unknown Kadath. Oh great, she likes horror. _Gar thought sarcastically. He was about to say something else when Mr. Kerr stood back up.

"Alright everyone. I see everyone has found their seat. Since this is the first day, I'm going to make this a free period." Everyone (minus Rachel) started talking. "AFTER!" Mr. Kerr shouted, "After I hand out these papers and talk a bit." He said with a huge grin. Everyone moaned. "Oh come on." Mr. Kerr said, laughing.

"As those of you who have had me in previous years know, my major hobby, next to playing video games, is taking books and making them into scripts. I'm going to do the same thing this year. I will be observing you for the first half of the year and then I will cast you. What book will we do this year you ask? Well, that's a secret." he said, flashing another grin. "Now since I'm a lazy bastard, everyone walk up single file and grab this sheet of paper." _I may like this class._ Gar thought as he walked up to the desk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As first period Math carried on, Jen found her opinion of Wally changing. He went from a wanna be James Bond type charmer to a funny, likable guy. Or maybe she just liked him because he kept slipping her Pringles.

"So….uh… You wanna'…. You know…. go out some time?" This took Jen completely off guard. Well, she had been expecting the question. She just hadn't expected it to come so awkwardly. _Well, I've gotta' look at it this way. Is he going to dump after a few dates or can we actually make this work out for the long-run. Not like a "Hey let's get married thing." I don't like him, but love on that scale… Do I?_ Jen thought. She scrunched her face in deep thought. Wally stared at her worriedly.

_Please say yes!_ He thought. _Jeez. Great job Wally. You start off smooth, then you start talking to her and you totally break down. Nice job. God, what is it about her that does this too me?_ He was jerked out of his thoughts when Jen tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sure." She said with a grin. "Why not?" _"Why not?" What kind of answer is that? **Shut up Wally. That means yes!**_ A light went on over Wally head.

"YES!" He shouted, pumping his fists. The teacher dropped the marker he was using to write on the dry-erase board.

"West! Detention! I'll se you after school!" Wally's smile fell from his face.

"Damn." He muttered while Jen giggled.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Well, that's the end for now. Hey, I promised a fight didn't I? Well, this chapter was originally going to be longer so, next time._

_By the by, let's take a vote. Who thinks I have a plot for this and who thinks I'm just writing as I go along? _


	4. Think of Your Own Title

_Okay folks, before we continue, I need to say this. I kinda' lied about the pairings. Yes, I do that occasionally. Actually, I just came up with better ideas. Only slight changes, I assure you._

_Gar Logan (Beast Boy)/Rachel Roth (Raven)_

_Jen Logan (Jinx)/ Wally West (Kid Flash)_

_Dick Grayson (Robin)/ Kori Anders (Starfire)_

_Tim Kowalski/ Lilith Clay (Omen)_

_Roy Harper (Speedy)/ Donna Troy (Wonder Girl)_

_Tara Markov (Terra)?_

_Garth (Aqualad)/ Does anybody really care?_

_Oh! And for those of you that thought _**"This guy has no plot!"** _you'd be right._

Chapter 4: Come up With Your Own Title

Gar relaxed in his chair. He was trying to think of a way to start a conversation with Rachel. His previous "What are you reading" attempt hadn't worked out. And so far, he couldn't think of anything that would work. Shrugging, he decided to give up. For now. Gar turned to Baran and saw him staring angrily at Tim. Tim, in turn, was just smirking.

"Um… Did I miss something?" Gar asked Tim.

"Oh, he's still pissed about the time I beat the crap out of him." Tim explained with a short chuckle. Baran looked like he was about to leap over his seat and attack Tim when the bell rang.

As Gar packed up his things and left the room, he looked down at his schedule. _Gym. Whoohoo._ He thought sarcastically.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gym class. The one class where you don't get to sit down and zone out. Taking a seat in the bleachers, Jen took a look at the students around her. The few she knew were Tim, Gar, Kori, and Vic. And Rachel…. Kinda.

"Welcome to Physical Education class. My name is merely Mr. Ducard. How many students do we have?" Mr. Ducard took a quick headcount. "Hm… Yes I believe we have just enough." Jen felt her seat rising up and down. She looked to her left and saw Tim bouncing up and down excitedly. "It's time to play 'Medic Dodgeball'."

"YES!" Tim shouted. Ducard cracked a small smile.

"For the new students, I will explain the rules. The basics are just like regular dodgeball. However, in edition to the regular players, each team will have a 'medic'. When players are hit, they fall to the ground and stay there until the medic comes and taps them. The medics wear these jerseys." Ducard held up to identical jerseys. "Now, I'll split you into teams and we will begin."

Jen ended up on a team with Tim and Rachel. "We'll try not to kick your butts too bad!" Gar shouted across to them. After deciding that Rachel would be the medic, the team got ready for action.

Mr. Ducard blew his whistle and Tim caught the ball he threw to their side. He immediately launched it across the gym, striking a blond girl in the face. Jen was hit by a boy and dropped to the floor. Rachel ran over, tagged her, and rushed back to the back of the gym. The girl that Tim hit got back up and snatched a ball from Vic. She took aim and launched it at Tim. As he moved to dodge, the ball curved and he was hit in the groin. Hard. Rachel didn't even bother going to tag him. The game went on like this until Rachel was hit and the rest of the team was wiped out. Tim still hadn't gotten up. The blonde girl walked up to him and helped him to his feet.

"Did ya' have to hit me that hard Lil? He asked with a look of pain.

"Actually, yes. Yes I did. Call it pay back for the shot to the face." She said with an evil grin. "Come one. You ready for another game?"

"Definitely." Tim answered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day went forward until they all met in the cafeteria. Gar and Vic were still up getting their food. Vic grabbed a Gatorade from a stand and held it up like he was showcasing it.

"Gatorade. Is it in you?" Gar pushed him forward.

"No, but it'll be in _you_ if ya' don't keep moving."

Eventually, they made it to a table with everyone else. Including the blonde girl, who Tim introduced as Lilith Clay. It turned out that they had been going out since freshman year.

"So, what does everyone have next?" Dick asked. Taking out there schedules, the all listed of.

Tim: Career- Criminal Justice

Vic: Career- Automotive Repair

Gar: Career- Criminal Justice

Jen: Career- Culinary

Dick: Career- Criminal Justice

Kori: Career- Cosmetology

Lilith: U.S. History

"Well, looks like you Gar, Tim and I are in the same class. Better finish eating quickly. We have to leave soon guys." Dick informed them.

"What do you mean?" Jen asked.

"The career classes take place in a different school. We have to either bus there, or drive."

When the each finished eating, Tim kissed Lilith goodbye and they left. The last to leave was Gar, and as such, he was too late to catch a ride in Vic's car.

"Goddamit." He mumbled. "I hate buses." Climbing into the bus, he looked around for an open seat. And the only open seat was right next to Rachel.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_That's it. The end. Of this chapter at least. Remember how I promised you guys that fight? Well, the dodgeball game is the best you'll get right now. I figured a fight in the middle of the school day wouldn't work out. But tune in next time. And review! Reviews make me happy. And you wouldn't like to see me when I'm angry. Seriously, reviews help. Especially ones with tips for improvement._


	5. The Bus

_WOOOH! YEAH! I'm back! The fic's back! I've been preoccupied, but that's no excuse darn it! So, is everybody ready? Well? Are you? ARE YOU!!!??? This ones a little short. We really need to get past the first day don't we? Sorry, I'm getting there. _

**Chapter 5: The Bus**

"Hi," Gar mumbled nervously, "anybody sitting here?" Rachel shot a look at him.

"No." Gar mouthed an okay and sat down as the bus started to move. Turning his head, he got a good look at her. A black hoody, torn black jeans, and no name brand sneakers. She must have felt his gaze, because she turned as well. That was when Gar caught sight of a fading bruise on the left side of her jaw. "What?"

"Where'd you get the bruise?" Gar knew immediately he should have kept his mouth shut. Rachel's face flushed and he whipped her head back towards the window. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Then Gar decided to break the silence. "So… what are you listening to?"

Rachel looked down at her cassette player (hint, hint). "Queen." Gar beamed.

"One of the _greatest_ bands _ever_." Rachel turned back towards him.

"Quick. Name the best guitarist." She started counting down with her fingers.

"Jimmy Page." He answered, with only a moment's hesitation. Rachel let a small smile creep to her face.

"We may just get along." The rest of the ride to their destination consisted of talk about music.

_What? I told you it was short didn't I? Read and Review please. And no **mercurysdemon**, Tim isn't a Titan. If he was, I'd have a crap load of money._


End file.
